The First Rule
by Z.R. Bloomfield
Summary: Sort-of sequel to "What's Wrong, Blaine?" Rachel and Blaine go for coffee and talk about Glee Club.


**Author's note**

**So I realize that I should probably be updating "Art of Lying" or something. But this is done right now and I think it's funny even though it's probably not.**

**I have a big story that will probably be seasons 2-3 set in this 'verse, but I want to explain a few things about it first.**

**Rachel and Blaine Anderson are twins. Their backstory is in "What's Wrong, Blaine?" and it's set pre-season 1. Quinn and Kurt Hummel are siblings and their backstory is in "Miss Lizzie and Mr. Burt" which is set way back, when they were little kids, and that currently has a sequel that's a WIP called "The Art of Lying and the Pain of Telling the Truth" and there MAY BE a new chapter this weekend. But, anyway, back to this story, because Quinn and Kurt are only mentioned in passing.**

**Now the whole thing with this is that when Blaine starts going to Dalton, he keeps Rachel a secret from the Warblers, and Rachel keeps Blaine a secret from New Directions (which is why Kurt doesn't know who Blaine is when he visits Dalton and vice versa in the not-yet-written big story). This kind of goes into why they keep each other a secret. Think of it as a very short sequel to WWB. **

**Enjoy!**

**xo Bloomfield**

* * *

><p>Like so many of Rachel's plans, coffee with Blaine didn't actually happen until a few days after their birthday in December. Blaine was busy at his new school: the workload was something he'd only ever imagined or had nightmares about, and Warblers practice kept him busy. Rachel had her own problems, too. The New Directions were nothing short of a hot mess almost all the time and if it weren't for her sheer determination, she seriously doubted that it would last. Of course, every time she said something like that, Kurt reminded her that she'd quit about three times over the course of the first three months of school. She was almost positive it was because he was still bitter from losing "Defying Gravity."<p>

Richard Anderson had gotten both his children cars for their birthday. They were used, fixer-uppers, and Blaine suspected they'd probably been funded by that pickup truck they'd rebuilt together that summer that his father had sold a week after starting at Dalton. They took Blaine's Jeep to the Lima Bean, having just finished a final rehearsal at Dalton before going home to pick up Rachel for a long-overdue sibling heart-to-heart with biscotti and medium drips.

"…and _then_, I figured out that Finn wasn't the baby's father after all, and Quinn had slept with _Puck_, and then it turned into this huge brawl in the glee room. For someone as brawny as Noah, I've never seen anyone get taken down so quickly before," Rachel said, finishing her story about the Quinn-Finn-Puckerman baby drama.

Blaine just chewed on a biscotti through the whole thing, wondering if laughing was an appropriate response. He'd seen pictures of these people. He knew that Quinn Hummel was a very pretty blonde girl who used to be a cheerleader but got kicked off when the coach found out she was pregnant. Noah Puckerman, who was usually referred to as "Puck," had a Mohawk and would be considered attractive if he was Blaine's type (and gay). Finn Hudson was a ridiculously tall brown-haired boy with a sort of dopey expression. The fact that the dopey-faced boy had taken down the one with the Mohawk and tried to beat to within an inch of his life was downright hilarious in his mind, because it just didn't work. He also couldn't see the blonde cheerleader and sister to the boy who apparently slushied _himself_ for a fellow glee clubber sleeping with her boyfriend's best friend.

"So I would assume that they've broken up," Blaine reasoned after Rachel told him about how Finn quit glee but then came back at the last moment with a new set list.

"Who? Finn and Quinn? Yeah, they're done. She's been really quiet about everything. She almost never leaves Kurt's side—Kurt's her brother—and—wait a _second_!" She grinned hugely at Blaine. "Are you still single?"

"Oh, my God, Rachel, I'm not having this conversation. Please, continue your tale of infidelity and teenage pregnancy."

"Nononono, tell me, are you seeing anyone? Come on, it's a school full of boys, there's gotta be at least one gay one you've fallen for!" She gasped suddenly. "Unless you've fallen for a _straight_ one, oh Blainey, no, you can't have your life turn into a soap opera because you can never be with him, it's not fair to you! He's gay, right? Please tell me he's gay!"

"Rachel, for the love of all things theatre, shut _up_! And no, if you must know, I'm not seeing anyone."

"That's perfect!"

"I fail to see how my being single is perfect."

"I can set you up with Kurt!"

"Rachel, I'm not going on a blind date with a member of your show choir."

"Oh, come on, please? You'll have so much fun with him! He's just like me!" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe not _exactly _like me, but—"

"Rachel, I have never once mentioned to anyone in Dalton that you're part of the New Directions," he cut her off. "I did that because I knew that if anyone knew, they'd want details about you guys all the time, because eventually we'll have to compete against each other and they'd want the advantage. I'm assuming no one knows about me." Rachel didn't say anything, so he took that as an affirmative. "I don't want your glee club to find out I'm in the Warblers, because they'll try to find out anything from you about us, and let's just save each other the time and energy now and agree that the first rule of Glee Club is you do not talk about Glee Club." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You've got to stop watching Brad Pitt movies."


End file.
